<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 14: "You Look Amazing Tonight" by BlackAcre13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658837">Prompt 14: "You Look Amazing Tonight"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13'>BlackAcre13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Committed Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Honesty, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon, Post-Heist, Recovering Alcoholic, Truth, admitting faults, deep conversation, deep talks, re-established relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long?” Debbie asked.</p>
<p>“Three years.” Lou smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“When did it…” Debbie drifted off, already knowing the answer. “When I…”</p>
<p>“When you.” Lou nodded, leaving the ‘left’ out of her sentence as well.</p>
<p>(Published from prompt asks I wrote over on my Tumblr (also, Blackacre13) for Loubbie/Heist Wives/Lou x Debbie submitted from the Angst/Fluff Prompt List created by Hellsdemonictrinity.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller &amp; Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 14: "You Look Amazing Tonight"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends! So, I did these writing prompt asks just to stretch my muscles on Tumblr one night, but there was such a wonderfully unexpected overwhelming response to them, that I thought I would also share them over here on AO3. Feel free to request additional prompt numbers that I haven't written a response to either and I will also publish them here as part of the collection!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou clinked their glasses together and waited until Debbie had her head back to sip at hers to toss the champagne from her flute over the couch and onto the floor. It would be easy enough to blame it on the team. They had just been over here laughing and screaming with pizza and alcohol in tow.</p>
<p>Lou had gathered them and asked them all to leave under the guise of having them get a good night’s rest before going over details of dividing their assets and turning them into cash and how that would work.</p>
<p>Debbie pulled the final bobby pin from her hair and placed it on the coffee table, throwing the wig next to the pile of blonde pins that rested there next to strewn paper plates and empty beer bottles.</p>
<p><b>“You look amazing tonight,”</b> Debbie breathed, touching some of the sequins on Lou’s chest.</p>
<p>Lou shivered as the fabric gently pulled.</p>
<p>“I’ve got nothing on you. You look beyond amazing, Debs.”</p>
<p>“Lou?” Debbie murmured.</p>
<p>“Yeah, honey?”</p>
<p>“Show me.” Debbie whispered, tugging at the green sequins more firmly.</p>
<p>
  <em>[I would include some smut, but there’s no ratings on Tumblr/age verification-consent so alas, we skip!]</em>
</p>
<p>With Debbie uncharacteristically still asleep in bed, Lou sauntered into the kitchen in one of Debbie’s button down shirts and some boxers intent on waking Debbie up with breakfast.</p>
<p>She started on some eggs, bread turning into toast as she went, followed by some fresh fruit, and some whipped cream so she could actually get fruit into Debbie’s diet.</p>
<p>Satisfied with her work, Lou split the food between two plates and carefully maneuvered herself and the plates upstairs, hoping the smell would start to wake Debbie. </p>
<p>She rushed back downstairs to fetch tea for herself and coffee for Debbie before returning upstairs.</p>
<p>“Morning, honey,” She smiled over her tea as Debbie rolled over and peeked open her eyes.</p>
<p>“Is that food?” Debbie asked, looking around the room.</p>
<p>“And hello to you too.” Lou snorted.</p>
<p>“Hi, baby,” Debbie corrected herself. “Is that food?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s food.” Lou rolled her eyes playfully. She waited for Debbie to sit up in bed before passing her the plate she’d prepare.</p>
<p>“Really, fruit?” Debbie sighed.</p>
<p>“With whipped cream.” Lou pointed out.</p>
<p>Debbie smiled. “Thanks for always taking care of me, baby.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Lou grinned, giving her a quick kiss.</p>
<p>Lou leaned back with her own plate enjoying the comfortable silence they were sharing as they ate.</p>
<p>Debbie swallowed a forkful and looked over to Lou.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Debbie asked with a thoughtful look.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Lou frowned.</p>
<p>“Last night, before we…” Debbie started.</p>
<p>Lou’s mind started to race. She was sure they had been on the same page last night. That they had both wanted this. Both had been waiting for this.</p>
<p>“You didn’t drink your champagne.” Debbie finished, completely erasing all of Lou’s fears and starting new ones.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you saw that,” Lou admitted with a sigh. She put her plate at the foot of the bed and took a sip of tea to steady herself.</p>
<p>“I see everything.” Debbie smirked. “But seriously, why didn’t you?” She asked, offering her hand out.</p>
<p>Lou took it gratefully and replaced the mug.</p>
<p>“What, you’re gonna fiddle around in your nightstand and show me an AA chip?” Debbie laughed.</p>
<p>Lou shot Debbie a look, her eyes full of hurt, lip quivering.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” Debbie whispered, immediately filled with regret.</p>
<p>“You always were spot on.” Lou murmured.</p>
<p>“How long?” Debbie asked.</p>
<p>“Three years.” Lou smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“When did it…” Debbie drifted off, already knowing the answer. “When I…”</p>
<p>“When you.” Lou nodded, leaving the ‘left’ out of her sentence as well.</p>
<p>“I know it’ll never be enough, but I’m sorry, Lou. And I’m sorry that…”</p>
<p>“I know.” Lou said, squeezing Debbie’s hand. “I know, honey.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Debbie offered, putting her plate beside Lou’s.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lou smiled softly. “But not yet.”</p>
<p>“One day at a time,” Debbie whispered. “Hey, you’re the strongest person I know. You amaze me.”</p>
<p>“Says the strongest person I know.” Lou laughed.</p>
<p>“I mean I did get these incredible biceps while doing my time.” Debbie winked.</p>
<p>“Not the kind of strong I meant, you weakling.” Lou grinned, punching Debbie in the arm lightly.</p>
<p>“Hey, now!” Debbie huffed, but she was laughing.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful when you laugh,” Lou thought aloud.</p>
<p>Debbie ignored the comment, but Lou could see her blush faintly, her eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>“Promise me you’ll talk to me about it. Whenever you have the urge or—“</p>
<p>“I promise, Debs. Promise me you’ll talk to me whenever you have nightmares or panic attacks about—“</p>
<p>“I promise.” Debbie smiled.</p>
<p>“I love you,” they whispered together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments, appreciated as always (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>